


born this way

by onedancingprince



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Homestuck, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asexual Bokuto Koutarou, Asexual Character, Asexual Equius Zahhak, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Asexual Mitsuba Sousuke, Asexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Asexual Nanase Haruka, Cake, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Pride, also not a tag but i expected that, but like worried about coming out angst, i am going to fill the world with ace mitsuba, i cannot believe that that isnt a tag, i have unpopular opinions huh, omg that isnt a tag either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedancingprince/pseuds/onedancingprince
Summary: a bunch of prompts i challenged myself to for asexual awareness week!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Beelzebub & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Eridan Ampora/Equius Zahhak, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Minamoto Kou/Mitsuba Sousuke, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, implied Makoharu - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prompts

Here are the prompts!

Chapter 2 - Coming Out to Partner - Sanders Sides - Moxiety

Chapter 3 - Celebration - Toilet-bound Hanako-kun - Mitsukou

Chapter 4 - Comfort - Homestuck - Meowrails

Chapter 5 - Pride Parade - Haikyuu!! - Bokuroken

Chapter 6 - Coming Out to Family - Obey Me! - Beelzebub and Lucifer (Familial)

Chapter 7 - Explanation - Free! - Nagisa and Haru (Platonic) (plus mentioned reigisa and implied makoharu)


	2. Moxiety

Patton clutched his stomach as he sat on his chair in the living room. He checked the time - 4:55. Virgil would be home soon. The thought of his boyfriend only made him more squeamish, contrary to the euphoria he normally felt when thinking of him. As the clock struck 5, he stood and went to the kitchen for water. He turned away from the cake he had baked earlier for this occasion (as if it could be an occasion - that sounded like something happy. this was terrifying). He gulped down the water and nearly dropped the hands with how shaky his hands were.  
Footsteps echoed down the hall and Patton felt his heart stop. He smoothed down his curls and went to the door. He swung it open, revealing a startled Virgil.  
“Uh, hey Pat. Is everything ok?” He greeted, a concerned look quickly falling into his eyes. It still made Patton’s heart flutter despite the pit of his stomach. Though he’d deny it, Virgil was incredibly kind and caring.  
“Um, can you go sit down in the dining room? I-I have, um, a bit of a surprise.” Virgil nodded, hanging up his coat and setting down his bag. He luckily didn’t look into the kitchen, instead just setting himself down in a chair in the dining room, concern still palpable.   
Patton took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He gripped the kitchen counter tightly, staring down at the baked good that was going to reveal everything. He willed his hands to stop shaking and stood straight up. He picked up the cup from before and refilled it, once again chugging it. He took another set of deep breaths, picked up the cake, and walked into the dining room. He set it down on the table, threw Virgil a fork, and looked right at the love of his life with tears streaming down his face.  
“Virgil, I’m asexual.”  
“Oh. Oh, Patton, come here.” Abruptly, he felt his face be pulled down into Virgil’s chest and the tears became sobs. “Honey, that doesn’t matter. I still love you.” Patton shuddered as he felt his anxiety seep out of his body. All the tension he felt before was gone, causing him to lie limp in his boyfriend’s arms.  
It was ok. He was ok. Everything was going to be ok.


	3. Mitsukou

“Bye, Mitsuba-kun! Thank you so much for all your help!” says the girl as he stands in her doorway. He gives her a cute smile and waves.  
“Of course, happy to help!” He says. She closes the door, and he’s free to make immature faces at it. He scoffs and turns away. He mutters to himself, complaining about having to deal with this girl. He’s not too annoyed, really. It’s just the principle of the thing.  
When he returns to his house, his mom’s car isn’t in the driveway. That isn’t strange, she works late often. What's strange is that the lights are still on and he can hear noise from inside. Fearing for the worst, he takes his keys from his backpack and puts each one between the slots of his fingers. Mitsuba walks slowly to the house, trembling with each step. He took a deep breath before he kicked the door open with a scream.  
A shout came from the kitchen and a familiar face turned to him. Mitsuba lets out a sigh of relief when he just sees Kou, in an apron holding a bag of icing. He drops his bags and warps his arms around Kou, burying his face in his shoulder.  
“You pervert, why’d you sneak in my house?” He says, even as he squeezes Kou. His boyfriend hugs him back, even as he retorts.  
“You should’ve known it was me, I have a key. Didn’t you hear the music?” Mitsuba pouts into his shirt and grumbles.  
“And you should’ve told me that you were going to be here, pervert.” Kou laughs and kisses the top of his head.  
“Sorry, Sousuke.” Mitsuba blushes.  
“Y-yeah, whatever. Why are you here anyway?” Kou grins, taking Mitsuba’s shoulders and looking at him with a bright look in his eyes.  
“I have a surprise for you!” He cheers, then pushes Mitsuba towards the table. The boy laughs as he’s sat down and his hands are put over his eyes. He feels Kou move away, then come back. He places something on the table, then turns Mitsuba’s chair towards it.   
“Can I look yet?” Mitsuba asks, impatient. In response, Kou lifts Mitsuba’s hands off his eyes and honestly, Mitsuba is not responsible for what happens.  
In front of him is a black, gray, white, and purple cake. It has a large heart in the middle, in the same colors. Mitsuba lets out a shaky breath and presses his fingers to his mouth as an uncontrollable grin spreads across his face.  
“Happy asexual visibility week, Sousuke!” Kou cheers, then he scratches his cheek. “I hope you like the cake - I just wanted to do something special.”  
And when he says that, what can Mitsuba do but kiss his boyfriend silly?


	4. Meowrails

“Oh. Hello, Nepeta.”  
“Equius, what’s wrong? You look just pawful!”  
“...Nothing.”  
“Equius, tell me!”  
“If I must. I was simply thinking about Alternia.”  
“What about it?”  
“...Culling.”  
“Oh… Oh, Equius, come here.”  
“Thank you, Nepeta. I just… I was already in danger because of my horn, but when I realized about… that, I got put in much, much more danger.”  
“Yeah… if you didn’t contribute to - ahem. Then you definitely would’ve been culled. And you would have let them, and I hate that, Equius! You respected that system so much that you were willing to die for something you couldn’t control because of it. It scared me, Equius.”  
“I’m sorry, Nepeta. If only there wasn’t something wrong with-”  
“Equius, if you even dare say that there’s something wrong with you just because you’re - what did the Rose human call it? Asexual? Yeah, asexual. If you ever say that there’s something wrong with you just because you’re asexual, you will be my next hunt, do you understand me, Equius?”  
“...Yes, I understand, Nepeta. Thank you.”  
“Of course, Equihiss! Now, let’s talk about your crush on Ampurra!”


	5. Bokuroken

“I’m so excited!” Bokuto cheered, bouncing up and down. Kuroo laughed and slung an arm over his shoulder, kissing his cheek. Bokuto nuzzled him back with a grin.  
“Ok, so we have everything, right?” Bokuto nodded, standing by their stuff. “Ok, let’s just do one last check through. You got my flag?”  
“Check!” He held up the large bisexual pride flag with a large smile.  
“You got your flags?”  
“Check!” He held up the pan and asexual flags with an even larger smile.  
“Water and snacks?”  
“Check!”  
“Kenma?”  
“Right here, Kuroo.” The smallest of the three, Kenma spoke up from where they were wrapped in their nonbinary flag. Bokuto giggled and peppered their face with kisses, to which they responded with a fond eye roll.  
“Great! Then, Kenma, let’s go!” They groaned but complied, putting their game in their hoodie pocket. Bokuto was vibrating as he grabbed his pride flags and tied them around his shoulders like a cape. Kuroo did the same with his bi flag. Kenma only tied it to keep it in place, but then was picked up by Bokuto.  
“I can carry you, Kenma!” They nodded, letting themself be wrapped up in Bokuto’s arms. Kuroo chuckled, then picked up the large polyamorous flag that they were also bringing, along with handing Kenma their gay and ace flags.  
“Let’s go!”  
It was quite nice. The parade was long and colorful and they met plenty of nice, interesting people. They even saw a few friends - Kenma leaped straight out of Bokuto’s arms when they saw Hinata - and a few old rivals - Kuroo had to be held back from punching Daishou when he saw the snake. Bokuto teared up during a few of the speeches, holding his partners close as he sniffled. Kenma was still bundled in his arms, so they pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as he cried.  
That wasn’t the important part - the important thing was that they were together, and they got to raise their flags high and be proud.


	6. Beelzebub and Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the best chapter ngl

It wasn’t often that Beel was scared. When they had fallen? Of course. For his brothers? Every day. But in general, he didn’t often get scared. Though he tried his best to be kind, he was aware that he was a big guy and could be rather intimidating, so people were more scared of him than he was of them. But now? Now, he was scared.  
The first person he'd come out to was Belphie, of course. He completely accepted and supported him, and hugged him when Beel had cried. Next had been Asmo, who arguably should’ve been the harshest, but Asmo was also the first person to come out as not straight, so Beel trusted him. And he, surprisingly, didn’t make any comments or anything. He just held Beel close and told him that something like that would never make him love him any less. Beel had cried the most with Asmo, out of all of them. Next had been Satan, who just gave him a look that said “I knew” and told him that he supported him. Levi had been awkward but of course, had accepted him. Mammon hadn’t known what it meant, but when he found out, he had simply said, “Why the hell should that matter? You’re still my little brother, ain’t ya?” and pulled him in for a hug.   
That left one - Lucifer. Beel wasn’t sure why he was the most nervous about Lucifer - it wasn’t like it really affected him. It would be different if Asmo was asexual, but this was Beel. Avatar of Gluttony. But there was something so daunting about coming out to Lucifer, so he waited a long time. It was a few weeks after he had come out to Mammon, and he stood in front of Lucifer’s door.  
He had made sure to eat a large meal beforehand, and a couple snacks on the way - he didn’t want to seem immature because he was eating while having a serious conversation (thought he knew Lucifer would understand). He took a deep breath and rapped gently on the door. At the call for him to come in, he swallowed the already growing lump in his throat and walked inside.  
“Ah. Hello, Beel. Can I help you?” Lucifer looked at him with concealed fondness, willing away the slight smile on his face. The elder seemed to realize something as he looked back down at his work, scowling to himself. “We have sauce in the fridge. The shipment came in yesterday, remember?”  
“Um, yeah. But that’s not what I actually wanted to talk about…” Beel gently closed the door behind him and walked over to Lucifer’s desk. He balled his hands into tight fists, trying to keep himself from breaking down crying on the spot.  
Lucifer looked at his brother with concern. Beel looked much younger than he has in a very, very long time. He looked like a child that is attempting to confess to breaking something. There was a pang in his heart at the comparison, so he cleared his throat and focused his attention onto his younger brother.  
“What is it, Beel?” The younger let out a shaky breath and paused, for just a moment. He thought of the realization, the tears, coming out to each of his brothers, and finally working up the courage to come here and speak with Lucifer. He took a deep breath and looked directly into Lucifer’s eyes with his own glassy ones, and he came out to his eldest brother.


	7. Nagisa and Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!

“Hey, Haru-chan?” Nagisa asked one day after practice, while Rei and Makoto were chatting idly about Makoto’s siblings.  
“What?” He responded, face blank as he looked forward, towards the wall.  
“What’s it like being asexual?” Haru turned to Nagisa in surprise, then returned to his passive expression.  
“It’s normal for me, so I don’t know if I could explain it. It’s like… when you see Rei, how do you feel?” Nagisa blushed, glancing at Rei and Makoto across the room. They were still deep in conversation, so he turned back to the elder and whispered.  
“Really, really good. And sometimes I think about, you know…” He trailed off, and Haru just stared at him blankly. Nagisa’s voice lowered even more, so much so that Haru had to lean in to hear him. “Sharing a bed with him and having sex with him.” Haru hummed.  
“Ok, so I feel something similar when I see… um.” Haru glanced across the room quickly, so quickly it was almost invisible. “Someone I like. But I don’t feel the part about wanting to have sex. When I see a naked person, I don’t feel anything towards them. Sometimes I feel uncomfortable when I see someone naked. That’s kind of what it’s like for me, but it’s hard to explain when you don’t experience it.”  
“Oh! Well, that makes more sense!” Nagisa patted Haru’s shoulder and went back to changing. Haru smiled softly and returned to his normal changing, having taught his friend something.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very very self indulgent!! this is from october lol but this meant very much to me! these are all based off my headcanons so please no bashing! thank you for reading, comments are cried over with happiness!


End file.
